Musical powerpuffs
by J-T1000
Summary: Blossom and the girls go to a club and learn karoke
1. Lets get it started

Lets get it started

Okay,i got this idea from polska so lets all give her/him a cheer for this.Its

my first RRB musical fanfic so I hope you like it.The song is

One day the Ppgs were flying over townsville and blossom was worrying

about the party she was going to with her sisters and the rowdy ruffs.

She had prepared for this evening for two days now and had got it all

planned.It was even karaoke night so she had to practice she'd get it

right.

THAT NIGHT

DJ:Okay,people,lets get it started!You there PPGS and RRBs get up here

and sing to you can't sing no more!

Blossom:I can do this,i can do this,NO I CAN'T!Yes i can! and I'm gonna'!

Bubbles:Here we go.

Blossom:Let's Get It Started, in here...

Brick:And the base keep runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and...

Boomer:In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my

rhyme, you break your necks. We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect. Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition. Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out. Burn it till it's burned out. Turn it till it's turned out. Act up from north, west, east, south. Everyone:_Chorus:_ Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Brick:Lose control, of body and soul Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow. Don't get ahead, just jump into it. Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it. Get stutted, get stupid. You'll want me body people will walk you through it. Step by step, like you're into new kid. Inch by inch with the new solution. Trench men hits, with no delusion. The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'. Everyone:_Chorus:_ Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Everyone:Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. Get it started, get it started, get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Yeah. Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin runnin' and... C'mon y'all, lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Let's get ill, that's the deal. At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just) Lose your mind this is the time, Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just) Bob your head like me APL de, up inside your club or in your Bentley. Get messy, loud and sick. Ya'll mount past slow mo in another head trip. (So) Come then now do not correct it, let's get ignant let's get hectic. _Chorus:_ Everybody, everybody, let's get into it. Get stupid. (Come on) Get it started (come one), get it started (yeah), get it started. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here. Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started (woah, woah, woah) in here. Yeah. Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Lets get woohoo! Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow! Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya... Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' _fade_


	2. Stan

Musical bubbles

This is the second chapter of musical powerpuff girls,It is now with Bubbles and Boomer doing the song Stan-Eminem feat dido.

Host:And now,our featuret with bubbles and boomer!

Bubbles climbed up onto the stage picking up the microphone.

She was worried out of consent,She couldn't think straight,She wiped her forehead from sweat and And cleared her throat and began to sing...

Bubbles:_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why i got out of bed at all.  
the morning rain drops on my window and i can't see at all. And  
even if i could it'd all be Grey. but your picture on my wall.  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad. _

_My tea's gone cold, I'm wonderin why i got out of bed at all.  
the morning rain drops on my window and i can't see at all. And  
even if i could it'd all be grey. but your picture on my wall.  
It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad. _

Boomer:_Dear Slim, I wrote you but you still ain't calling  
I left my cell, my pager, and my home phone at the bottom  
I sent two letters back in autumn You must not have got them  
There probably was a problem at the post office or something _

_Sometimes I scribble addresses too sloppy when I jot 'em  
But anyways, fuck it, what's been up man, how's your daughter?  
My girlfriend's pregnant too, I'm 'bout to be a father  
If I have a daughter, guess what I'm-a call her? I'ma  
name her Bonnie.  
_

_read about your uncle Ronnie too, I'm sorry  
I had a friend kill himself over some bitch who didn't want him.  
I know you probably hear this everyday, but I'm your biggest fan.  
I even got the underground shit that you did with Scam.  
_

_I got a room full of your posters and your pictures, man.  
I like the shit you did with Ruckus too, that shit was phat.  
Anyways, I hope you get this man, hit me back, just to chat  
Truly yours, your biggest fan, this is Stan.  
_

Bubbles:My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain drops on my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad

Boomer:_Dear Slim, you still ain't called or wrote,  
I hope you have the chance.  
I ain't mad, I just think it's fucked up you don't answer fans.  
If you didn't want to talk to me outside the concert  
you didn't have to, but you could have signed an autograph  
for Matthew.  
That's my little brother, man. He's only 6 years old.  
We waited in the blistering cold for you for 4 hours  
and you just said no.  
That's pretty shitty man, you're like his fuckin' idol  
He wants to be just like you man, he likes you more  
than I do. _

_I ain't that mad, though I just don't like bein' lied to.  
Remember when we met in Denver? You said if I write you  
You would write back. See, I'm just like you in a way.  
I never knew my father neither,  
He used to always cheat on my mom and beat her.  
_

_I can relate to what you're sayin' in your songs.  
So when I have a shitty day, I drift away and put 'em on.  
Cause I don't really got shit else, so that shit helps  
when I'm depressed.  
I even got a tattoo with your name across the chest.  
_

_Sometimes I even cut myself to see how much it bleeds.  
It's like adrenaline. The Pain is such a sudden rush for me.  
See, everything you say is real, and I respect you  
'cause you tell it.  
My girlfriend's jealous 'cause I talk about you 24/7.  
But she don't know you like I know you, Slim, no one does.  
She don't know what it was like for people like us growing up.  
You've gotta call me man. I'll be the biggest fan  
you'll ever lose.  
Sincerely yours, Stan. PS: We should be together too. _

Bubbles:_My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain drops on my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

Boomer:_Dear Mr. "I'm too good to call or write my fans"  
This'll be the last package I ever send your ass.  
It's been six months and still no word. I don't  
deserve it.  
I know you got my last two letters, I wrote the  
addresses on 'em perfect. _

_So this is my cassette I'm sending you. I hope you hear it.  
I'm in the car right now. I'm doing 90 on the freeway.  
hey slim i drank a 5th a vodka dare me to drive?  
you know that song by phil collins in  
the air in the night about that guy who could've saved that other guy  
from drowning but didn't and phil saw it all and at his show he found  
him thats kinda how this is you could've rescued me from drowning  
but its too late i'm on a thousand gallons now i'm drowsy and all i  
wanted was a lousy letter or a call i hope you know i ripped all your  
pictures off the wall I loved you Slim, we could have been together.  
Think about it.You ruined it now, I hope you can't sleep and you dream about it.  
And when you dream, I hope you can't sleep and you scream about it.  
I hope your conscious eats at you and you can't breathe without me.  
See Slim, screaming shut up bitch, I'm trying to talk  
Hey Slim, that's my girlfriend screaming in the trunk.  
But I didn't slit her throat,  
I just tied her up, see I ain't like you.  
'Cause if she suffocates, she'll suffer more,  
then she'll die too.  
Well, gotta go, I'm almost at the bridge now.  
Oh shit, I forgot, how am I supposed to send this shit out_?

Bubbles:_My tears so cold, I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all  
the morning rain drops on my window and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall  
it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad _

Boomer:Dear Stan, _I meant to write you sooner, but I've just been busy.  
You said your girlfriend's pregnant now, how far along is she?  
Look, I'm really flatterd you'd call your daughter that.  
And here's an autograph for your brother: I wrote it  
on the Starter cap._

I'm sorry I didn't see you at the show, I must have missed you.  
Don't think I did that shit intentionally, just to diss you.  
but what's this shit you said about you  
like to cut your wrists too?  
I say that shit just clownin' dog,  
c'mon, how fucked up are you?  
You got some issues, Stan, I think you need some counselin'  
To help your ass from bouncin' off the  
walls when you get down some.

And what's this shit about us meant to be together?  
That type of shit'll make me not want us to meet each other.  
I really think you and your girlfriend need each other.  
Or maybe you just need to treat her better.  
I hope you get to read this letter.  
I just hope it reaches you in time.  
Before you hurt yourself, I think that you'd be doin'  
just fine  
If you'd relax a little. I'm glad that I inspire you, but Stan  
Why are you so mad? Try to understand that I do want  
you as a fan.  
I just don't want you to do some crazy shit.  
I seen this one shit on the news a couple weeks ago  
that made me sick.  
Some dude was drunk and drove his car over a bridge  
And had his girlfriend in the trunk and she was  
pregnant with his kid  
And in the car they found a tape but it didn't say who  
it was to  
Come to think about it...his name was...it was you.  
Damn.  


Host:Weldone you two,Your to night grand prize winner !

Join us next time on "Friday night karokae!"


End file.
